The Music With In Us
by akatsukixsakura4ever
Summary: im Sakura Haruno an i just got into the most renowned Music school out there, its called Green High school, an i cant wait to meet some new friends an hey i might run into some old friends as well...*rated M for language an for later chapters* -highschool fic-
1. Whisper (Evanescence)

**hey hey i got another fanfic ;)**

**anyway i dont own Naruto, Akatsuki, or the songs that will be in here so enjoy ^_^**

******Song: '_Everybody's Fool'_ by Evanescence **

* * *

_~Sakura's POV~_

i was running down the street

"shit im going to be late"

i said to myself i passed a clock and it said 10 minutes till 3pm

"SHIT"

i yelled and ran faster

'all….most…..THERE"

i yelled in my head as i ran threw the backstage door and caught my breath right when they called my name. I took a breath smoothed my pink hair down and walked onto the stage

"you're Sakura Haruno correct"

Said a girl with blond hair in low pigtails on the name plate read Tsunade

"yes"

"alright then misssss Haruno pleassssse begin"

a guy with long black hair said in his name plate read Orochimaru. I nodded and the music began and i took a breath and then began to sing

**Perfect by nature.**

**Icons of self-indulgence.**

**Just what we all need,**

**More lies about a world that...**

**...never was and never will be.**

**Have you no shame? Don't you see me?**

**You know you've got everybody fooled.**

**Look, here she comes now.**

**Bow down and stare in wonder.**

**Oh, how we love you.**

**No flaws when you're pretending.**

**But now I know she...**

**...never was and never will be.**

**You don't know how you've betrayed me.**

**And somehow you've got everybody fooled.**

Tsunade whispered to the guy in the middle with long white hair whose name was Jiraiya

"shes good"

**Without the mask, where will you hide?**

**Can't find yourself lost in your lie.**

**I know the truth now,**

**I know who you are,**

**And I don't love you anymore.**

**It never was and never will be.**

**You don't know how you've betrayed me.**

**And somehow you've got everybody fooled.**

Jiraiya nodded and whispered back

"really good"

**never was and never will be.**

**You're not real and you can't save me.**

**Somehow now you're everybody's fool.**

i finished the song and gulped thinking that i messed up but then Tsunade stood up and clapped and so did Jiraiya ,and Orochimaru he had a blank face on but her noode to me.

"Sakura Haruno you've made it into the school"

Tsunade said an i smiled

"oh my god thank you miss Tsunade"

"alright then tomorrow on monday be in my office at 3pm with all your stuff and i'll take you to your new dorm room in the building"

Sakura nodded an Tsunade turned to leave with Orochimaru and Jiraiya, but she stopped and looked at Sakura from over her shoulder

"oh and Sakura"

she Said with a smile

"welcome to green High school, the most renowned Music school out there"

i smiled brightly and nodded

"thank you Tsunade-sama"

when everyone left Sakura was the last on there and she looked up at the ceiling and smiled

"i made it, i really made it in"

* * *

**Well thats all i hope you all like it oh an if you could i cant choose who Sakura will be with so you can choices are between**

**_GAARA_**

**or**

**_HIDAN_**

**^_^ also ill keep updates on who's winning, so leave your votes in the review please ^_^  
**


	2. 1985 (Bowling For Soup)

**alright well heres the 2nd chapter hope you enjoy oh an f.y.i i think this is going to be a gaaraXsakura an im just going to add a oc for hidan anyway i dont own Naruto or anything so here we go**

**Song: 'Bad Company' Five Finger Death Punch **

* * *

~Monday- Sakura's POV~

it was 3pm and i walked into Tsunade's office, i wore a strapless skin tight black an white dress with a white sweat shirt that had black fake fur around the ends of it a little holes in the sleeves for my thumbs, along with that i wore a panda, and a pair of black High Strappy Gladiator Look Sandals Studded Boots on.

"ah Sakura i see you here"

Tsunade said with a smile, she wore a simple red strapless shirt with a black skirt that went to her mid thigh and a pair of black high heel sandals. i nodded

"well then shall we get you to your dorm room your stuff has already arrived in there"

"lead the way Tsunade-sama"

i laughed an Tsunade smiled and walked out of the office with me following right behind her. When Sakura and Tsunade got to the housing part of the school Tsunade showed her her room and gave her her keys.

"oh Sakura i forgot to tell you but the housing part of the school are like apartments so there is a guys living by you"

i nodded

"alright tsunade-sama thank you for telling me"

Tsunade nodded and walked away, and i put my key in the lock and walked inside to see a living room with a kitchen connected to it, and two other doors, which i bet is the bedroom and bathroom. I walked in and shut the door behind me and walked to one of the doors, and it lead to the bedroom.

'alright time to start unpacking'

i sighed in my head

~2 hours later~

I flopped down on my newly made bed with black silk sheets and blood red pillows, and i sighed

"finally im done"

i said to myself and was about to close my eyes when someone knocked on my door

'NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO so close'

i complained in my head and then got up and walked to the door and opened it only to come face to face with a boy with red hair and Green eyes, the boy wore a slipknot band-T with a blood red long sleeve shirt under that with the leaves pushed up to his elbow, he also had on a pair of black skater shorts with a chain, and a pair of black converse on. But what surprised Sakura was that he had a tattoo of the kanji sign that standed for love.

'well this is ugh weird'

i thought

"so you're the new girl huh"

he said an i blinked a few times and then smiled

"yep im Sakura and you are"

"Gaara"

"well ugh nice to meat you Gaara would you like to come in or something"

Gaara shook his head

"no thanks im good"

then he turned around and then walked away.

'im confused'

i thought but then shrugged and began to close the door when i saw a thing a very very familiar silver hair walk passed my door an i stop and looked back out an blinked a few time

"Hidan"

the mad stopped and turned, he wore a unzipped black hoodie that showed of his 6 pack, because he didn't have a shirt on, but anyway he also wore a pair of black skinny jeans and black Jordanes.

"oi its the pink haired bitch"

my eye twitched  
"what the fuck are you doing here"

i asked walking out of my room and leaning up against the wall.

"well pinky if ya must know i go into this school not to long ago maybe a month or two ago i don't know"

he said shrugging

"more importantly what the fuck are you doing here you following me around now"

I laughed

"why the hell would be following a fucking jackass like you"

Hidan winked at me and smirked

"cause you know im fucking hot as hell"

i rolled my eyes and shook my head

"you wish jackass anyway im going to go to sleep unpacking my stuff was tiring see ya tomorrow"

i said and turned around and waved back to him before going into my room/apartment and shutting my door.

~Gaara's POV~

i walked down the hall of the school and then went up to the foor top with his guitar. When i got there i sat down and pulled out the black and blood red guitar and started to play it why singing

**A company **

**Always on the run **

**A destiny **

**Its the rising sun **

**I was born **

**A shotgun in my hands **

**Behind the gun **

**I'll make my final stand **

**And that's why they call me **

**Bad Company **

**I can't deny **

**Bad Bad Company till the day I die **

**Until the day I die **

**Until the day I die **

**Rebel souls **

**Deserters we've been called **

**Chose a gun **

**And threw away the sun **

**Now these towns they all know our names **

**The death punch sound is our claim to fame **

**And that's why they call me **

**Bad Company **

**I can't deny **

**Bad Bad Company till the day I die **

**Until the day I die **

**Until the day I die**

**Until the day i die **

**Eye for an eye **

**And a tooth for a tooth **

**Blood for blood **

**We've all gotta die **

**We've all gotta die **

_**(guitar solo)**_

**And that's why they call me **

**Bad Company **

**I won't deny **

**Bad Bad Company till the day I die **

**Bad company **

**I won't deny **

**Bad Bad company till the day i die**

**Until the day i die**

**Until the day i die **

**Until the day i die**

**Until the day i die**

I finished the song an i sighed and then i put my guitar away and laid down and looked at the sky

'few more seconds and school should be starting'

i thought an right no time the school bell rang telling everyone it was time for classes to stare

'well here we go again'

I thought as i got up and took my guitar and left.

* * *

**thats it the next ch. will be about Sakura first day at school so ya an hey the oc might come in on that one who the hell know lol bye guys please review :P**


End file.
